dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline of the .hack series
This is a timeline of both the events of Project .hack and .hack Conglomerate. Canon End of the 20th Century *The U.S. Department of Defense develops ARPANET, which becomes the basis of the Internet. By 1999 almost everyone across the world has internet access. Beginning of the 21st Century *As the Internet increases in popularity, classified government information becomes harder to conceal and easier to obtain. Hackers continue to attack networks; cyber crime increases. 2002 *The United Nations subsystem WNC (World Network Commisson) is created. 2003 *The WNC has its first meeting. *A computer virus "Hello WNC" infects over 10,000,000 users. *Deadly Flash a virus that is capable of inducing epiliptic seizures is released, killing several people. The creator of the virus, a young Japanese man is the first person to be sentenced to death for cybercrime. 2004 *The WNC tightens its laws regarding cybercrime. *Emma Wielant dies in a car accident. Her epic web poem Epitaph of Twilight disappears from the web. *The National Bank of Switzerland is hacked, over $84,000,000 are stolen from accounts. 2005 *The New York Stock exchange is hacked, causing stock prices to hike worldwide. *December 25: Pluto's Kiss, almost all systems worldwide shut down for 77 minutes. The culprit is a 10 year old boy living in Los Angeles. *Following Pluto's Kiss, all internet activity save for government or business purposes is restricted. 2006 *Jim Stonecold, President of the United States resigns due to criticism resulting from Pluto's Kiss. *ALTIMIT OS the only operating system to avoid Pluto's Kiss becomes the most popular operating system in the world. *CyberConnect Corporation (CC Corp) begins development of The World. Harald Hoerwick a genius programmer from Germany leads the project. He creates the game Fragment. 2007 *ALTIMIT OS creates twelve regional offices throughout the world. Their headquarters is built in San Francisco. *Junichiro Tokuoka begins translating Fragment into Japanese. He is assisted by Kazushi Watarai. *Beta test of Fragment begins, quickly becoming one of the most dicussed topics among gamers. *The WNC passes laws forcing all computers to run ALTIMIT OS. *December 24: Virgin's Kiss is created as an international holiday by the WNC. Network restrictions are listed. Fragment, now renamed The World is released worldwide getting over 100,000 downloads on the first day alone. 2008 *.hack//Intermezzo (flashbacks): Mimiru meets Mimika while exploring the unbalanced dungeon in The World. thumb|Japanese .hack timeline as seen in [[AI Buster 2|.hack//AI Buster 2]] 2010 *.hack//AI Buster: Kazushi Watarai runs into a Vagrant AI named Lycoris while debugging. *.hack//2nd Character: Haruka Mizuhara meets the character Albireo while playing under her character "Hokuto". *.hack//SIGN: The character Tsukasa becomes trapped within The World. *.hack//Wotan's Spear: Kazushi Watarai has an encounter with the Vagrant AI Maha. *.hack//ZERO: A player named Curl has an encounter with a strange PC. *.hack//Intermezzo (non-flashbacks): Mimiru returns to the unbalanced dungeon with Bear. *.hack//Games: Kite begins his investigation of the circumstances that led to his friend Yasuhiko falling comatose. *.hack//Another Birth: Akira Hayami creates a character in The World in order to find out why her brother Fumikazu fell comatose. *.hack//XXXX *.hack//Liminality: Junichiro Tokuoka begins investigating the cause of the problems within The World, focusing on the contacts of a player named Sieg. 2011 *.hack//Unison: Helba hosts a party in Net Slum to celebrate the completion of Aura. 2013 *.hack//Kamui: Saki Shibayama is appointed leader of the Cobalt Knights, she begins deleting the various Vagrant AI's within The World. *.hack//Rumor: Brigit runs into a Vagrant AI named Rumor. 2014 *.hack//Firefly: Hotaru logs onto the JP servers for the first time. *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (manga): Shugo Kunisaki and his twin sister Rena Kunisaki win the limited edition .hackers character models. *The root town Naval Monte is opened for only one summer. 2015 *A fire occurs at CC Corp headquarters and destroys The World's data. 2017 *.hack//Roots *.hack//GU: Rebirth *.hack//Online Jack Non-canon *.hack//GIFT *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (anime) *.hack//4koma *.hack//GU+ *.hack//XXXX category: .hack//Wiki